


酒里的樱桃

by MrDdddd



Category: Gilgamesh/Enkidu - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDdddd/pseuds/MrDdddd
Relationships: Gilgamesh/Enkidu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	酒里的樱桃

#cp向：吉尔伽美什x恩奇都  
#限制级请注意，年下要素和个人恶俗癖好有  
#有双方都有过和别人的性经验的提及  
#可以的话请继续吧↓

“吉尔……？”恩奇都手有点发抖地在离吧台三厘米处半摔半放下一只玻璃杯，接着一连串清脆又摇摇欲坠的碰撞翻倒声响起来，他只好用这只手扶着自己昏涨发热的额头而用另一只手把那一堆像是多米诺骨牌般的杯子扶起来，“有杯子摔地上了吗？”  
吉尔伽美什掐了一把他眼前模糊映着酒吧暗橙色灯光头发像是一团绿色荧光水草的恩奇都的脸蛋，“哈……反倒是你没掉地上吧……恩奇都？嗝、唔。”  
没控制好力道让恩奇都脸上发痛，他醉酒后意识模糊让情绪都变得容易激动，下意识的反抗斗争意识沿着高浓度的酒精在血液里奔涌上脑子。恩奇都狠狠地摁着吉尔伽美什肩膀摇晃起来：“你可拉倒吧吉尔伽美什，我能把你现在从高脚凳上推下去。”  
“醉得都说话含糊的家伙说什么大话!”吉尔伽美什愉悦挑衅地大笑起来，极快地也抓住恩奇都的大臂。  
于是酒吧里出现了，两个醉鬼坐在扭来扭去还前后摇晃的高脚凳上揪着对方摇的迷惑场景。  
“唔，吉尔，你喝了多少杯来着……？”恩奇都狠一发力推吉尔伽美什的右肩，他只好把重心前倾定住以防自己连人带椅往后摔。  
“十一。”吉尔伽美什用脚尖使劲往凳柱踢，“你又比我少吧。来、让我猜猜……嗯，十？九？”  
“九。”恩奇都有点气恼地咬牙，这种莫名其妙突如其来开始的酒精比赛他从来就没赢过，“你这家伙酒量也太好了……整天不好好做课题写作业在酒吧胡混的大学生……唔嗯、嗝。”  
吉尔伽美什耸耸肩将他的玻璃杯斜着让杯底里的那颗樱桃沿着剩余的酒滴滑下来，他咬住樱桃蒂将整颗吞进口腔里，舌头包着舔舐滑动几下再用牙齿缓缓地压进去钉紧，樱桃汁渗出来在牙齿表层附上深红的颜色，一点一点地啃掉果肉后才把核吐回杯子里。恩奇都突然转过来随便瞅了他一眼。  
错觉吧。  
“啊，说好的你付我车钱的。”  
“酒钱还是我全付的呢。”吉尔伽美什换个方向拍拍手感柔软到令他着迷的脸颊，“那边的杂种……对，是你，过来领取你的赏赐。”  
恩奇都懒绵绵地趴在吧台上，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜黏软又困顿的声音，看着吉尔伽美什随意瞟了一眼白色的账单再塞进他的钱包里。  
“喂，恩奇都……走了，回家。”吉尔伽美什拉拉恩奇都沉重的手臂。  
“哎……”恩奇都摇摇晃晃地站起来扯住吉尔伽美什的衣角，额头晕乎乎地碰到他宽阔的脊背上又弹回去了。吉尔伽美什回头一看，微微望下去恩奇都就像是要从背后抱住他一样。  
酒精带来的幻觉真可怕啊。

冷风都把两人有点吹醒了。  
吉尔伽美什从上到下解开自己黑色大衣的纽扣拉开一边让恩奇都躲进来取暖，恩奇都也乖乖地缩进去哈着气烘手。风吹得他金绿色的长发在昏黄的路灯下被光影切割出金色的飞扬的弧度，柔软又毛茸茸地蹭到他耳朵和脸颊旁，落在深沉的衣领上，如同春神的藤蔓在深秋里攀上吉尔伽美什的身体，钻进他的心脏里。  
“你手冷不冷啊，我给你捂捂。”恩奇都抓起他暴露在冰冻空气中的手凑到自己嘴唇边吐气，手指摩擦着他稍微发红的手掌关节，然后把吉尔伽美什的双手安安稳稳地塞进两边的口袋里，“有口袋怎么不插。”  
“你给别人也这样捂手？”吉尔伽美什垂下头去凑近恩奇都的脸庞，他将手臂向内靠拢让恩奇都只穿着薄白色T裇和焦糖色风衣外套的单瘦身体贴近自己，两人的距离的缩短让热量更好地在体内升腾。  
“没有。”恩奇都扯了扯黑色大衣的边缘让自己整个身子尽量全都隐没于风的死角和路灯的阴影下，他的脑袋无意识地靠在了吉尔伽美什的胸膛上，隐约感受到鼓动的心跳声，“因为吉尔是我最好的朋友嘛。”  
恩奇都不用回头都知道一声小小的得意的笑意从吉尔伽美什的喉咙涌上鼻子哼了出来，恩奇都笑道：“那你也给我捂捂手。”  
“什么。好朋友的证明吗？”吉尔伽美什把他的手从口袋里拿出来拉起恩奇都的手握着。恩奇都的手比他小一圈又冰冷冷，夹在自己暖烘烘的手心里就像捧着个小冰块。他趁机摸遍了恩奇都十个手指，这个比自己大了五岁的男人从头到脚都比自己纤细，漂亮清澈的金绿色眼睛在柔软细长的睫毛的缝隙间像是孕育着初生的太阳的湖水盖上嫩枝叶的剪影。  
“你给别人也这样捂手？”恩奇都调笑着卷曲舌头模仿着刚刚吉尔伽美什酸溜溜的语气，口腔里散发的浅淡的酒味让别扭尖锐的腔调更加真实搞笑。  
吉尔伽美什掩饰地轻哼，凶巴巴地捏着恩奇都冻到发红的鼻尖，偷偷地握紧了手掌中的双手：“先说好了，我只给你捂手。”  
深红色的的士亮起绿色的“空座”灯牌缓缓滑进两个人并肩站着的被灯光划出的温暖的狭小空间，拉着手的身影迅速地钻进车里。红灯倒数中转为绿灯，夜色里的霓虹灯亮起了几盏。

“你什么时候这么吝啬了吉尔伽美什？”恩奇都撇撇嘴，然后很自然地在鞋柜前踢掉了自己的黑色软底鞋。  
“你指什么？”吉尔伽美什脱掉黑色大衣挂在衣架上，拍拍里面白色高领的针织衫。  
“你连去我家的车钱都不肯出。”  
“来我这边睡一晚不也一样。我怕你脑子不清醒没开门进去整晚在门前冻死了。”  
“我有醉成这样吗。”恩奇都拍拍自己的脸。  
“你随便穿点我的衣服待一晚睡就好了。”  
“我没在你这里睡过，好麻烦。”每次来吉尔伽美什的公寓都是为了打游戏，垃圾电影鉴赏和喝酒会。  
“那这次睡过之后就不麻烦了。”  
“早餐要好吃哦。”恩奇都掏出手机飞快地打开社交软件发出几条文字信息和一个可爱的松鼠表情包，“请半天假吧，反正肯定会宿醉不能准时上班的。”  
“请半天假你也会挨骂。蠢货。”  
“我是为了陪谁喝酒才请半天假啊。”恩奇都扬手就把他的手机往吉尔伽美什额头上砸，“难不成你还会给我发半天工资吗。”  
“你想要的话也可以。”吉尔伽美什心情大好，他环抱着手臂靠在鞋柜上嘴角扬起典型的有钱可以为所欲为的微笑的弧度，食指和中指还夹着他的皮夹子晃来晃去。  
“是友情免费赠送的哦。吉尔。”

“你现在很像我初中时候进房打着了解儿子身心健康发育情况的借口的老妈。知道吗，恩奇都。”吉尔伽美什靠在门边望着床上被拆开的避孕套的盒子，恩奇都缩在被窝里手上拿着一个避孕套研究中，脸上饶有兴趣地将手中拆开的东西拉长缩短，形成一副诡异的场景。  
“没打开过嘛。”  
“别在我这里补上你高中缺席的生理知识课。”  
“被比自己年纪小几岁的大学生这样子说还蛮不爽的。”恩奇都毫无愧意。  
“行了别玩了，睡觉。”吉尔伽美什没收了恩奇都手里的避孕套扔进垃圾桶，故意大掀开被子也占据了另一边枕头顺带关灯，渗进来的冷气溜入包裹着恩奇都宽松舒适的T裇让他狠狠地打了个冷颤然后揪紧了衣服向里靠。  
“来聊天吧，吉尔。”  
“醉了却不困吗。”吉尔伽美什配合地翻过来，伸出手摸摸恩奇都额头，“后劲还没过。”  
“头还有点晕，脸也好热。”恩奇都小小声地说，“你随便说点我都听。”  
“只有三岁小孩才会要睡前听故事。”  
“那二十六岁的成年人睡前可以干什么呢。”

黑暗中清爽暖淡的薄荷味蹭到了嘴唇上。  
吉尔伽美什的手臂紧紧箍着恩奇都的腰肢，他有点蜷缩起身子将恩奇都搂紧怀里近到恩奇都可以透过布料感受到他骨肉里的温度。恩奇都像是第一次亲吻一样束手束脚，却不知为何自觉地张开嘴。舌头伸进去舔舐他的口腔上颚时恩奇都控制不住地发颤，细微的快感在不自觉的衣料摩擦和吉尔伽美什偏高的体温传递里泛滥起来。吉尔伽美什嘴里薄荷味都掩盖不住的浓郁的酒气味散发出来让他觉得像是在不断升温暧昧的空气里再灌下一杯高浓度酒精。  
“恩奇都……”吉尔伽美什细密地挑弄他的舌头渴望恩奇都能稍微主动起来和自己热烈地亲吻，粘稠而甜蜜的唾液交换与唇舌的交缠中吉尔伽美什隐忍地低语他的名字，“我醉了……”  
就今晚而已。  
一切都是醉了的缘故。  
都是酒精带来的幻觉。  
“我也是……。”恩奇都瑟缩起来细声说。  
就像是喝下了一杯月亮、荒唐和梦境调和的迷幻烈酒，酒里沉着深红色的樱桃。  
他啃咬着恩奇都的薄嘴唇，舌头伸进深处顶弄让对于亲吻已经陌生的恩奇都呼吸不能，唾液控制不住地从嘴角不断流下。手掌沿着T裇的缝隙摸进去比划记忆着恩奇都有点瘦削却带着肌肉线条的腰肢和紧绷起来让皮肤下骨骼的凸起更为明显的脊背，轻触让忙于接受适应这样情色意味浓厚的舌吻的恩奇都更为慌乱却也更为燥热起来。小腹里的热度带动了再下一点的变化，恩奇都无意识地顶起自己的腰将全身和吉尔伽美什亲密地贴合，半勃起的阴茎包裹在内裤里依靠和布料的摩擦和在吉尔伽美什的腰上顶弄获取快感。  
吉尔伽美什的大腿微微用力把他固定夹紧在自己怀里，摁着头让恩奇都的舌头更容易和自己的舌头交缠触碰。恩奇都首次发觉亲吻可以这样令人躁动不安内心发痒，他被想要品尝吉尔伽美什的好奇心驱使着主动舔了一口他的嘴唇和舌头。就像是上面有着蜂蜜一样。  
吉尔伽美什愣了一下。回咬了一口。  
可以推开的。  
轻而易举。  
吉尔伽美什不会强迫他做什么。但是。但是。  
恩奇都内心稍稍挣扎了一下就乖乖主动地把嘴张开伸出舌头把亲吻催化得更加粘稠而难以分开。吉尔伽美什赤裸着的上身隔着衣服都能感受到让人难耐的高热，被窝狭窄范围里的空气还是冰凉的，然而恩奇都从脸开始发热一路向下蔓延，他的脚趾头不知所措地挠着吉尔伽美什的小腿，勉强控制住喉咙不发出声音，但愈发厚重急促的鼻息早就什么都掩盖不住了。  
吉尔伽美什抱着恩奇都翻了一下，亲吻像是瞬间变成了垂下的赐福，他伸出一只手来把床头灯打开，突如其来的光亮让恩奇都眨眨眼睛。  
糟糕透顶。一双金绿色的眼睛和一双猩红色的眼睛盯着彼此把对方看个透亮。深爱到无数次心动都难以察觉的脸凑在自己面前，是一个迟来的年少时候的隐秘春梦。  
被啃咬吮吸出来的深浅不一的红色痕迹和乳尖被轻触舔咬的快乐都让恩奇都难以抑制地开始兴奋，想要和吉尔伽美什拥抱贴合。他捧住金色的头颅吻上柔软的发丝，沉沦进迷幻的情爱欲望之中。  
吉尔伽美什把恩奇都死死拉紧松紧带才勉强能穿的过于宽松的运动裤扯下来扔到不知道哪里的角落。恩奇都闭上眼睛咬紧牙齿抽了一口气，裤子里面什么都没穿，当然这是有正当理由因为他的所有衣物都洗掉了，但此情此景下就似乎是另外一种意味了。  
他咬住他内侧大腿的皮肤折磨地擦动再凶狠地啃到渗出血丝，恩奇都血管里涌动的爱欲流淌出来在空气里弥漫，吉尔伽美什意犹未尽地舔吸干净如同剧毒般的血液。  
“嗯……!呃、呜，吉尔……”  
恩奇都羞耻地忍受自己在情人的唇舌吮吻中勃起愉悦，他低垂眼抽噎着低声呼喊吉尔伽美什的名字，用脚无力地磨蹭蜷曲请求他放过自己，吉尔伽美什喉结上下滚动时唾液吞咽的黏腻水声近乎是让他像是浸在情欲的深渊里窒息，难以将一阵阵涌上小腹的热感和吉尔伽美什此刻乐于折磨他的动作联想起来。  
“没这么快的啊恩奇都。”  
吉尔伽美什无比满意地翘起嘴角凑到恩奇都脸边索取亲吻，恩奇都顺从地扭过头贴上去。  
“稍微等等……。”吉尔伽美什从床头柜里扒拉出两三盒没开封过的避孕套。  
“你用的了这么多吗？”  
“你想要哪种？”他居然还蛮认真地在自己面前摆开好几盒。  
“你用你用惯了的那种不就好了……”  
“那润滑液呢。”  
“你喜欢吧。”恩奇都自暴自弃地闭上眼睛向后躺。真是的，难为情得要死了。  
这样的话没有办法说是因为醉酒的缘故了啊。

“这、这样子方便一点是吗？”  
恩奇都趴着把他修长白皙的大腿再僵硬地拉开一点，蝴蝶骨在透着浅红色的皮肤下隆起，从中间切割而下的背脊曲线和微微凹下的腰窝准备承受着两人沸腾溢满的情欲，隐秘淫靡的缝隙的边缘微微红肿，透明黏液难以言喻地流下沾满大腿内侧，仅仅是指奸的侵犯已经让恩奇都看起来已经像被彻底地占有过一样。绿色长发散乱交叉地铺叠覆盖在背上和床单上。  
“嗯。”吉尔伽美什把他的阴茎顶在柔软的隙口，难耐焦躁地呼气，“疼的话就咬我吧。”  
好胀。恩奇都的唇舌不自禁地啃咬吮舔着吉尔伽美什送到他面前供他发泄的手指。他根本不知道自己为什么会有如此的冲动和欲望，他现在背对着吉尔伽美什连一个安慰的轻吻都得不到只能亲吻他的指尖。恩奇都的舌尖细密地舔过吉尔伽美什手指上的纹路与指节线，咬着他剪着圆圆平平指甲的指头，将整根食指含进口腔里吮吸，指尖搔弄着口腔上颚与压着舌根滑动让恩奇都脑子里产生了奇妙的快感，羞耻又快乐地绞紧后面的器物。  
手指划过嘴唇抽出来时拉出黏绵的唾液丝线就像是一场奇异抽象的性爱结束，恩奇都在这刻结束后才发觉后面隐隐的胀痛感，吉尔伽美什饱满的茎物已经整根没入纯洁的圣地。  
“舔着我的手指高潮完了吗？恩奇都。”吉尔伽美什俯下去搂着他的腰将自己的胸膛贴在背上，被性欲蛊惑的两颗心脏剧烈地鼓动共振起来，传递着真实不堪的求欢的渴求。吉尔伽美什被恩奇都乖巧狡猾的性暗示给整得满脑子粗俗下流的垃圾颜料幻想，他缓缓推进的时候揉捏着臀肉费力地开拓着初次被奸淫而不知所措排斥的内道，扩张相当成功让软肉紧收缩后就下流地微微松开，然而还是湿热地包裹着他的阴茎一颤一颤地抽搐。  
“还没有喔，吉尔、……嗯，呃啊……”后知后觉自己诱惑行径的年长者没来得及游刃有余地反驳对方就被拉起纤细的腰肢抽出再往里操。  
“呼……”幸好并没有想像中激烈的反应，恩奇都偷偷咬着枕单压抑着声音，果然男人之间做这种事情还是——“啊嗯……!呜，啊，等、等等……!哈……”粗壮的器物抽出后凶狠地用某个角度向内一压再碾着一瞬几乎是极乐的紧咬顶向最深处，穴肉里蔓延着兴奋的刺激直到尾椎骨被一下隔着冲撞快乐到恩奇都勃起的深粉色阴茎诚实地滴滴答答地流出前精。  
“吉尔、嗯，刚刚是……啊呃!”在回答他之前吉尔伽美什再给他重试了几次，然后又不动地垂下拨开碍事的发丝叼住细腻的后脖颈，“这样子的话很快就可以了。”毕竟才顶了几下就都快射出来了，恩奇都流出来的液体在床单上晕染开大片浅灰色的水渍，怎么说也太多了。  
“吉尔——”恩奇都蹙起眉抱怨的话还没出口就懂得吉尔伽美什的意思，小几岁的家伙偏抓着这时候耍小手段提要求，没给甜头绝对不动。  
应该要做点什么的吧？要做什么？  
恩奇都难为情地用脚趾头蹭着吉尔伽美什的小腿无声地恳求他赐予自己愉悦，不自觉地扭动挺起腰部，光是摩擦都能引起阵阵酥麻酸痒的羞耻发现让他控制不住地开始发力把敏感带往青筋暴涨的茎身送，他带着威胁和不满细细地咬扭吉尔伽美什手上的薄皮肤和静脉线条，发出黏黏糊糊的闷哼和潮热的吐息。  
不够。还不够。  
肉穴淫乱贪婪地不满足于轻微的快感，脸面和尊严让他绝对不要低声下气地乞求。恩奇都的委屈，难受和恼怒在喉咙里压着咕噜咕噜响成一声声的低喘。  
“吉、吉尔——”他只能狼狈地无助地喊着吉尔伽美什的名字。  
那声呼喊从唇舌里翻滚涌动而出时让恩奇都感到无比的震惊，他从未想像过和知晓过他喊一个人的名字会带有如此厚重的欲念，无穷的爱慕和焦灼的等待。  
“恩奇都。”吉尔伽美什压上去从背后紧紧地抱住他，咬着他的耳朵深深地回应，他捧起恩奇都的脸颊理开垂在耳朵旁的金绿色碎发，嘴唇沾着酒气吻过恩奇都的下眼睑，发热的脸蛋和耳尖，“转过来吧，我想亲你。”  
“……嗯。”直白到让人没办法拒绝。  
吉尔伽美什拉着恩奇都的腰和大腿就直接整个人都翻过来，胀满的性器整圈刺激到里面敏感的穴肉让恩奇都咬着嘴唇呜咽着差点就受不了射出来。转过来的一刻恩奇都就有点后悔了。直直对上吉尔伽美什被情欲和爱恋催化着赤红到如同要燃烧的双瞳，带着一点点难得的青涩的稚气和懵懂，他才发现吉尔伽美什的金发都被汗液濡湿，从发丝和下巴边缘划过滴下来勾勒出比自己健壮不知道多少倍的因紧绷着而肌肉更为隆起明显的躯体，脸因为忍耐连着耳朵都变得通红，凑得好近连吞咽唾液和低喘声都听的一清二楚。  
“……吉尔。”这种时候果然要有点大人的样子才对呢，“做吧。”  
腰被抬高后恩奇都识趣地将腿缠上吉尔伽美什的身体拉近两人的距离，吉尔伽美什冲动地咬住恩奇都的嘴唇伸进去挑弄他的牙齿与舌尖，发热硬胀的阴茎开始身体里横冲直撞，敏感带被狠狠操弄奸淫的快感一阵阵爆发开来让整个肉穴都难堪下流，爽到后猛地吸紧讨好着男人的器物不肯放开让吉尔伽美什的进出都略有困难，大开大合的做法还不足够渴求着更快更猛的顶入，深处完全打开乞求着阴茎的贯穿填满，小腹的快感逐渐积累让恩奇都啜泣着拱腰。  
“这么快射不行的啊恩奇都，我还久得很。”吉尔伽美什恢复了在性事上的主导地位就是有够让人讨厌。他握住恩奇都翘起流水的器物坏笑着，中指和拇指拢起圈起根部，食指却不怀好意地抚摸着吐出黏液的洞口，“暂时先这样一下。”  
接下来的过程恩奇都除了掉着眼泪将吉尔伽美什的名字拆开又合上在嘴边一遍遍地吞吐发出濒临崩溃的喘叫声其他什么都无能为力，他的脑子光是处理过量的快乐和不向吉尔伽美什低头的坚决已经疲累了，时不时还发白断片。潮湿黏糊的交合处简直就是不堪入目，被射精禁止的阴茎泛起紫红色，每时每刻恩奇都只想着快点让自己和他快点高潮，他的穴肉服侍着男人持久的侵犯早就不是自己能控制的了。  
“这次就先这样吧。”吉尔伽美什手指松开的一刻恩奇都还没发现，最后狠狠的一顶让高潮突然而至。“咿啊……!嗯、呜嗯，不要、哈……!啊啊……”恩奇都觉得自己身体里的液体和力气都一同流失，在无穷无尽的高热里被彻彻底底地剥离出来，如同一颗浸没在烈酒里然后被人咬开的樱桃一样。  
他双臂环着吉尔伽美什的脖颈蹭着湿漉漉带着薄荷气味的金发，有点不好意思地看着他从自己炙热的骨肉之中抽离出来，熟练地把脏掉的东西打结扔进垃圾桶，然后凑上来将自己从额头亲到喉结。  
“恩奇都。”声音干燥又沙哑。  
“嗯。”  
“再做一次……怎样。”  
“好啊。”  
恩奇都想起来了。  
他咬掉吞进那颗樱桃的时候，赤红色的眼睛在灯光蔓延不到的空间里，一直都在看着自己。

十一点二十四分。  
恩奇都从被窝里探出头摁开手机屏幕眯着眼睛确认了一分钟。逐渐恢复开始正常运转的机能让他被迫认知了现状：酒后乱性。他还是能记得昨晚的垃圾酒精竞赛和感觉到呼吸和喉咙里的酒气，两人赤裸着睡在一起已经很能说明问题了，腰肢向下连着大腿根发着酸软的感觉，他微微拉开被子就看见吉尔伽美什肩膀和后背上自己咬穿后愈合的伤痕，由虚线组成的红色半圆一个个印在皮肤上，还有被自己指甲划出红肿的痕迹。  
果然他还是比较担心自己醉酒了会不会乱说话。  
“醒了？早安。”吉尔伽美什从背后捆住他的腰趁他没注意一下拉回到怀里，埋在恩奇都带着自己洗发水气味的金绿色长发里打哈欠，“很晚了吧……该吃午饭还是吃晚饭了？”  
“午饭。”  
“你点个外卖。”  
恩奇都处在奇妙的安适和尴尬的夹缝里打开程序软件进吉尔伽美什亲自承认的店里点两人份午饭，他的手指在新品和两个人吃惯的餐品里犹豫晃动：“吉尔、这件事情我们可能应该好好谈一下——”  
“喔，你提醒我了，我有东西给你。”  
吉尔伽美什短暂地松开他翻过去在床头柜翻翻找找，金属和塑料和布料碰撞在一起再被一个个拎出来扔在床单上。  
一把钥匙，一张进出卡和一个小绒布盒子。  
“我公寓的进出卡和钥匙。”  
恩奇都盯着当初被自己拒绝过的东西。还没反应过来吉尔伽美什就在自己面前打开了盒子。

是戒指  
但不是钻戒。

恩奇都不知道这个完成到一半的结果到底意味着什么。“黄金和蓝宝石……？”  
“是紫金和青金石。”吉尔伽美什拿出来放到恩奇都眼前，“乌鲁克的传统，结婚戒指是紫金指环上镶着青金石的，黄金太软固定不住宝石。”  
“不是，吉尔，我们——”  
“这是求婚，恩奇都。”吉尔伽美什皱起眉头，他拉起恩奇都的左手无名指开始摩挲，“我偷偷量过的，这枚戒指是你的尺寸。”  
“我的财产总额目录可能要过几天才能整理给你，等我毕业了这个会多加好几页。”  
“那、那个——”  
“今天订去乌鲁克的飞机明天就能到了。我会先打个电话和他们说的。”  
“——”  
“其实结婚仪式的话我还是比较想按乌鲁克的传统。蜜月旅行是环游世界和去太空。”  
“吉、吉尔。”恩奇都垂下头去，紧闭着眼睛，眼球在皮肤之下轻轻颤动着，用手将拨到后面去的头发垂下来遮住发烫变红的耳朵根，“先从交往开始吧……？结婚是不是太早了？”  
“那就当订婚戒指。”吉尔伽美什撇撇嘴显得很焦躁烦闷，“反正买了有一段时间，款式都旧了当正式的结婚戒指说不过去。”  
“一段时间……？你什么时候买的？”  
“隔着花店的落地玻璃窗看见你的时候。”  
“什么？第一次看见我的时候就？”  
“比那个更前一点，是在那天的前一天。”吉尔伽美什也想起来了，“是前一天看见你的时候，见到之后赶着去订戒指了，其实正式进店和你讲话那是第二次见到你了。”  
“……”  
“因为不知道尺码就只订了款式。”  
“我戴在中指上了。”  
“啊、那个……”恩奇都稍微缩起来小小声红着脸地说，“我戴在脖子上吧。”  
“好。”

【END】


End file.
